


covered in the colors

by youlooksogoodintiffanyblews



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Home Depot, M/M, Purpose, no sex just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews/pseuds/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler likes color. </p><p>josh really likes tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	covered in the colors

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the new colors video AND the new youth video which both have phenomenal color schemes, here's a little thing about color because i really like color a lot

"Josh, where are we going?" Tyler yawned. 

"You'll see," Josh smiled.

"Don't do that. That's so tacky. Like a sappy romance story or something. Everyone does that. I expect more creativity from you. Where are we going?"

"Uh, we're going on an adventure."

"This isn't Dora the frickin' Explorer. Come on, Jish."

"Okay. I'm taking you somewhere and I want you to be surprised because it's more fun. Now stop asking questions, Ty."

"Jishwa, you know me better than that. There is no way I'm going to stop asking questions."

"Alright, well, we're here."

"Home Depot?"

"Yes."

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Jish, what are we even doing here? We aren't dads. I have no idea how power drills work."

"I want you to pick out paint colors."

" _Paint colors?_ "

"Yeah. I know we're not allowed to paint the walls of the apartment, and I know how much you like colors and I remember when I was a kid I used to like grabbing a ton of the paint swatches–"

" _Josh._ "

"Y-yeah?"

"I _love_  doing that."

Josh grinned. "I hoped you would say that."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler was like a machine, eyes widening as he saw colors that caught his interest and quickly snatching them from the wall of paint samples and passing them off to Josh. He didn't say a word the entire time, he was too focused.

Josh loved watching the spark in his boyfriend's eyes as he found a new shade of teal that he absolutely needed. He didn't care that Tyler had grabbed almost every paint card they had, and even had multiples of certain colors. He knew that they meant something to Tyler and knowing that there was a purpose behind them fascinated Josh. He loved the concept that a certain thing can have a certain meaning to someone, but an entirely different meaning to someone else. Like tattoos. Josh had a tattoo sleeve that had a deep, personal meaning to him, but if any random stranger saw it, they would just see the image, not the meaning. He loved it.

Tyler finally stepped back from the wall and sighed, a huge smile on his face as he nodded at Josh.

Josh smiled back. "So, Lowe's?"

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler and Josh went to every hardware store in Columbus, picking out paint swatches at each one. By the time they had finished, they had enough of the papers to revive a tree.

"What are we gonna do with all of these, Jish?"

"We're gonna write on them."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler and Josh stayed up all night, writing song lyrics and quotes on colors that they associated the words with like a couple of 2014 hipster bloggers. Sometimes they wrote their own thoughts on them, like the meaning of life or alien conspiracy theories. A few of them contained the names of their friends and family. Some even had drawings on them. Josh cut one into a snowflake. They laughed and talked all night, hanging up their finished cards all over the unpainted walls.

Eventually, they ended up lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling in complete silence.

"Hey, Josh," Tyler eventually said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Josh hummed back.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome, but I have to admit, this was mostly for me."

"What?"

"You're really cute when you get this excited about things."

"Stop," Tyler leaned over and shoved Josh's shoulder.

"It's true. You are pretty adorable."

"Quit flirting with me," Tyler laughed.

"As your boyfriend, I think that's what I'm supposed to do."

"I guess that's true. You're also supposed to kiss me and stuff."

"Right. Now?"

"Not yet."

Tyler always made Josh wait before he kissed him. The time usually ranged from a second or two to an hour. One time it lasted a whole day.

Exactly eleven seconds passed.

"Okay, now."

"Okay."

Josh smiled as he rolled over and started lazily kissing him. Tyler had made those eleven seconds mean something. He had no idea what they meant, but that was beside the point. Somehow, it just made it better.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else have a passion for paint colors at home depot 
> 
> if so please talk to me about it because i uNDERSTAND


End file.
